


End of the Silence

by GOT_winner



Series: Winter is coming with Fire and Blood [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jon is a Targeryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT_winner/pseuds/GOT_winner
Summary: This story will explain how the events in the 'Eyes of the Dragon King' came to happen. ie,- Arya's journey to end up as the Queen in the North.- How she will ensure her kingdom's safety.- How she will deal with Jon Targaryen who claims to be her cousin.- How she will make Cersei to abdicate her crown.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Winter is coming with Fire and Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Greatjon Umber waited in the prison for what. He doesn’t know. Sometimes he would think it was better to die than to wait for the unknown. But the cowards won’t kill him. How could he forget that wretched night where his king got butchered? Every day one of the Frey bastard comes and boast how the North is flourishing under the Bolton’s rule...Hmmph..Traitors...So he was aware of all the happenings in the North even if he was in a fucking cage. The fuckers told that his son was now the lord of last hearth. He wondered how he was faring. Is he a good lord? How old would be his grandson Ned now? But then his mind drifted to the recent news he heard from the Frey about the Ned’s little girl married to the Bolton bastard. He still remembered the little wild girl with the Stark features who will come and sit along with her father and listen to all the stories whenever there was a feast, the little girl who was now a prisoner in her own home with no less than a monster. They spoke about how the Ned Stark’s girl’s sob echoes in the castle.

He heard a loud yet whiny voice of one of the Frey soldiers who was walking towards him, sipping from his cup.

“Good old arbor gold…..ha….And now we are feasting to celebrate the victory of…”

The voice stopped mid-sentence. He quickly rose to his feet and sprinted to the Frey, surprised to see his throat cut open. And then he saw the one who killed the damn Frey, a young girl with grey eyes and dark brown hair steps forward. By the gods…was he dead or had he lost his mind, trapped in this prison.

“Lyanna…” He whispered and he saw surprise flicking through her face. Then the girl scrunched her nose and shook her head and said “My lord…I am Arya Stark of Winterfell”

He could only gape at the girl. Yes, the girl is a Stark. Anyone who has laid eyes on Lyanna can never disagree with the girl’s Stark heritage. The little skinny girl who runs around the courtyard without a care to the propriety was now standing as a grown woman and a beautiful one at that, just like her aunt. At least there was no Targaryen alive to kidnap this winter rose. He thought. The girl’s voice bought back from his thoughts

“My Lord…I remember you back in Winterfell feasts when I was a child I used to sit with my father when you and my lord father share stories ...I am Arya Stark not the ghost of my aunt”

“Gods…Little Arya Underfoot…how did you…how did you escape from the Bolton’s”

The Girl shrugged her shoulders and said “It was not me” Then she took the keys from the dead man and started testing each one to his prison. Finally, the right key is inserted and the cage opened. He quickly went to the girl and picked her to hold up to his chest. He wanted to make sure she was real

“By the Gods...if this is a dream…I'm gonna…” The Girl chuckled and hugged him back

“I am real my lord. Now put me back....” He put his liege lord’s daughter to the ground and patted her shoulder “I am happy to see you girl…alive and well”

“Thank you, my lord...Now tell me where the others are and we need to leave as soon as possible”

He wanted to ask her so many questions but she is right they need to leave. So they went to other cells and freed Meage Mormont and Galbart Glover who were the only survivors of the Red wedding. They too acted much like him when they saw Lady Arya Stark. The Girl then asked them to arm with the swords of the soldiers lying around, in their pool of blood. He looked in bewilderment as they saw more soldiers either dead or simply unconscious. How a little girl has done this much damage to the Twins. He had no idea. But they followed the girl with the stolen weapons and horses as they breathed the air of freedom after years of imprisonment.

Arya Stark never thought that she will be freeing her father’s bannermen when she planned the Frey massacre. It was by pure luck she heard some soldiers bickering about staying underground guarding Northern savages. Her plan was to kill the Frey’s and flee the castle and stay in the nearby forest till the dawn and then travel to King’s Landing to kill Cersei. Now though, she cannot leave them unprotected and vulnerable. She couldn’t think how difficult it was for them to be in that jail for 7 years. All because they raised their banners for Stark and she could not abandon them. She guided them through the thick forest to avoid any further misadventure. Her eyes were useless as the trees are thick enough to block the moonlight. So she had to rely on her ears. There was no one following them only the high sharp trilling sound of snow shrikes. She could see a clearing around the trees that will provide them enough cover if they start a fire. She stopped her track and dismounted from her horse, then started collecting dry leaves and twigs to start a fire. They soon settled around the fire. Arya soon realized her companions must be hungry. She quickly went to her horse to take the satchel that contains the food. Thank god for her insight to grab some food and ale from the castle. They all soon dived into their food with a mumbled thanks to Arya while she walked around to make sure no one was lurking around in the shadow. She was extra careful now that she was responsible not only for her life but her companions too. Once she satisfied with the perimeter safety, she came and sat with them. She could see from their faces that they have one too many questions. And she will answer them truthfully but not now. She needed to think and rest.

“I know you all have a lot of questions. Now you need to rest. We have a long ride ahead. We need all the strength to endure” She looked at each one of them in eyes to convey how serious she was and all of them looked slightly taken aback by her brashness. She was never one for propriety. She liked to eschew niceties of interaction in favor of productivity. They all sighed and nodded.

Lady Mormont then said “Fine princess. But I would surely like to hear how a lady so young survived the war and made it to the twins.” She then grinned showing her crooked teeth “And what she was doing at the twins?”

“Of course, my lady I will. But just call me Arya. I am no princess” Arya informed them to which they all looked among themselves with a strange expression. Arya catches that expression but she didn’t think about it much. Silence engulfed them as they all slipped into their sleeps. Arya sat there vigilant for any threats but ultimately naps, falling into one of her familiar wolf dreams.

_She was running through the forest under the moon along with a hundred little grey cousins. It was rejuvenating to run like this, a power radiating through her veins. Hunting with her cousins and then feasting upon them together. But today she is not out on hunt for the food. No today she sensed a familiar scent around her, Her human half. She could feel her and she is here. How long she has waited in this forest where her human-forced her to leave. She knew her human doesn’t wish to part with her. It’s all because of humans who smelled of treason. She felt a new excitement thinking that today would be that day to reunite with her other half. She let out a loud howl hoping against hope that her human would hear her. Her little cousins understood her desperation and they all howled with her. Together they will find her. She along with her human will feast upon the men, the men who killed her brother and his human half. None will ever dare put a hand on her girl. Never. They ran and ran crossing different creatures that could have been a good treat but she ignored it and sends a warning glare to any of her pack members who think otherwise. She made sure she is their alpha and they are bound to follow her. She slowed her pace as she felt her presence and halted sudden causing a grunt from her pack but she didn’t care. Then she saw her laying around other humans who seems familiar to her. She slowly walked towards her and observed her. Her skin so white and her hair darker than before, she had grown. And she looked familiar. She felt looking like to her own reflection. Then she understood because it is true. She is the wolf and she is seeing herself through her wolf._

Arya gasped. Her eyes pricked up and tears escaped without her permission as emotion welled up within her. She could still remember her parting moments with Nymeria and her own words to her father echoed in her mind.

_“We had to throw rocks. I told her to run, to go be free, that I didn't want her anymore. There were other wolves for her to play with, we heard them howling, and Jory said the woods were full of game, so she'd have deer to hunt. Only she kept following and finally we had to throw rocks. I hit her twice. She whined and looked at me and I felt so 'shamed, but it was right, wasn't it? The queen would have killed her.”_

Arya closed her eyes to hold off her grief. Did Nymeria hate her? But she knew her wolf’s mind as her own because they were the one and the same. Her wolf understood her reason even though she doesn’t like her decision. She opened her eyes to focus on the golden eyes of Nymeria. Nymeria had grown as huge as her horse. She was not a young pup now she was mature as Arya herself has changed.

“Nymeria..” She called with a bit of uncertainty as she knows now that she has her own pack now. She might have just gone away abandoning her like she did to her wolf years ago. But her doubts soon vanished into thin air as Nymeria licked her without abandon. She hugged her wolf and laughed and felt so happy. Her happiness feels strange even to her. When was the last time she smiled? Is it when Robb gifted her Needle or was it when she successfully catches the cat as her dance master Syrio instructed? Happy memories brought also the realization that she was the lone wolf now. _Last of her kind_. Her little brothers Bran and Rickon killed by Theon, her favorite brother Robb killed unjustly and her sister Sansa, she doesn’t know is it better to know that she is dead or she is alive and being raped by some men. And her laugh grimaced into heartfelt sobs that she has till now buried somewhere deep. And she cried and moved closer to seek comfort from her wolf’s warmth. However, her sweet union with Nymeria got interrupted as he heard a loud curse from Lord Umber who was looking around the pack of wolves that surrounded them. She must say he was the only one who has still the fire in his eyes.

“By the gods...Wolves….” His curse has waked up the other two. Lady Mormont opened her eyes and cursed in colorful language in a way probably her mother would have fainted. Lord Glover looked around and noticed the large wolf on Arya the same time as Lord Umber and Lady Mormont. They all sheathed their weapon thinking the wolf was trying to harm their princess. The sound of the steel has disturbed the wolves around them who then felt threatened and Nymeria then let out a low growl as a warning to the humans.

“Nymeria…No..They are friends…” Arya whispered to her wolf holding on to her fur lightly and then she turned to others “My lords, My lady, This is my direwolf Nymeria. I am sure you would have seen Robb’s dire wolf” Nymeria whined at Robb’s name and Arya patted her head to convey her understanding and then she continued “We had parted years back during the war. She came back to me now and these wolves won’t harm you”

Nymeria then turned to the other wolves and let out a low howl. Slowly all the wolves wander a little far but still at their sight of vision. Her companions looked at her nearly their jaw touching the floor. Eventually, Lord Glover found his voice “Aye princess. How could I forget your brother’s wolf? Though I must admit your dire wolf is much larger than your brother’s”

She smiled but doesn’t react to the comment. She silently went back to sleep but this time with her wolf Nymeria. And she closed her eyes feeling safe for the first time in the last seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

They were traveling for days through Neck to find Greywater watch which seems impossible to find. She remembered Master Luwin telling her that it’s a castle built upon floating islands of the swamp and it does not stay in the same place making it impossible for ravens or enemies to find out. Dense thickets of half-drowned trees pressed closed around them, branches dripping with curtains of pale fungus. She smiled remembering her journey to Kingslanding with father and Sansa, how she had collected out a bunch of purple flowers which were actually called poison kisses and got rashes on her arms and then her rubbing mud all over the arm as Mycah suggested and the way Sansa gasped horrified and how her father laughed at the sight. Now though, she is alone with a few Northerner lords. She left with father and Sansa and she returned alone. She shook her head to wipe away the thoughts of dead and unknown and soon she got distraction in the form of shadows among the trees. She slowed her pace and turned to Lord Glover, Lord Umber, and Lady Mormont who looked at her.

“Someone is out there.”

They all straighten up arming immediately and nodded. Nymeria and her pack were near too hidden among the trees ready to pounce at their attackers. There was a silence for few moments and then she saw movements around them as a dozen of men who were of short stature and pointing long spears and arrows at them. Craggonmen. She released the grip from her sword and raised her hands in surrender to show that they are not enemies and soon others too followed.

“Why are you trespassing our lands?” A man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, by the way, his eyes showed confidence, asked the question looking intently at them.

Arya stood tall at the question. Can these people lead them to the castle of Reeds? Friends or Enemies? She needs to find out. So she answered the question aloud and felt a strange sense of happiness revealing her identity “I am Arya Stark of Winterfell” She then turned towards her companions and continued “And these are Lord Umber, Lord Glover and Lady Mormont. We are here to meet Lord Howland Reed.”

The man frowned and roared at her. ” Arya Stark is in Winterfell. I will ask again who are you, young lady? ”

Lord Umber puffed up his chest and stepped forward, impatience and anger showing clearly in his face “Is this the way you frog eaters treat the Lady of Winterfell, you fool?”

Crannogmen looked bored at the insult and seems to be readying to attack. Thankfully before the situation escalates, Lord Glover found his voice “Apologies brave men. The Lady speaks true. She is in fact Arya Stark. The one who is with Ramsay Bolton is an imposer. In fact, I am sure Lord Reed would be able to confirm the identity once she saw her”

Men slowly unsheathed the weapon but still, their face trailed off uncertainty. In order to fully make them accept the proposal, lady Mormont pressed further “We are just 4 people against you all. If it comes to fight, we have no chance.” She looked at them with a scowl “But I reckon what your Lord will say when he finds out you denied a Stark to meet with him. Ned Stark and Howland were quite good friends”

After some time evaluating them and then disarming them, Men agreed to take them to the castle. When she was about to get into the boat which surprisingly was well hidden, Nymeria ran up to her eager to join and Crannogmen looked shocked but never raised their weapon. It seems the presence of direwolf has somehow made them more at ease. Then thinking of it, Whole North knew about the Starks and their dire wolves. What better way to prove her Stark heritage other than to be present with one beside her in front of Howland Reed.

“She is my direwolf. Don’t worry she won’t attack you” She said to the men who agreed to it too quickly than she expected and they were all up and in moving in the boat that follows through the reed. No wonder no army couldn’t invade their castle, it would be foolish to try to reach the castle without any guide. One cannot understand which land is or which water as it is fully wet and dirty and covered with green mosses. Sansa would have shrieked in horror if she was with them. Bran would have just jumped up from tree to tree until he could see the castle. But they are not here. She thought grimly. Then her thoughts turn to what is next? Actually, her plan was to drop these lords to their castle and leave but they all disagreed saying Bolton’s influence on their lands and they all somehow wanted go to Neck as if Lord Reed has something that could save everyone.

“We have reached the castle, my lady”

She stopped the urge to correct her that she is no lady. Arya Stark turned away from the view and forced herself to smile at Lady Mormont. Lady Mormont was all but a woman fierce as a bear of her sigil. But her age and her imprisonment have taken a toll on her greatly as she could see her difficulty in wielding weapons. But somehow the lady made her think of her mother even if they are far apart in comparison. Her mother was beautiful and courteous whereas the Mormont lady is average and blunt. Apparently, all her daughters were killed at Red wedding and Robb’s wars except one. Yes, Lyanna was her name, and she was said to be the ruling lady now. She thinks might be her resemblance to Lyanna Stark must have invoked a fondness in Maege Mormont’s heart. She must have taken too much time to respond as she saw the Mormont lady shaking her shoulders. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the castle.

Standing at the boat, Arya looked at the grand, yet old castle of Reeds. It was several times farther than she expected. For a moment, she felt the castle is moving farther as they sail closer to the image. Nymeria bolted out of the boat as they brought it near to the land and she and her companions step out with the help of crannogmen and soon the men took them to the Lord Reed who was in their hall with his wife. When she thought of fetching back Nymeria to her side to prove her identity, Lord Reed surprised her by getting up from her chair and bowed his head in respect “My Lady” The Old man looked like he has seen a ghost and his old green eyes glistened with unshed tears as he took her arm and kissed and then turned to his men who brought them here “One look at her, any fool could say she is a Stark.” When the men opened his mouth, Lord Reed raised his hand and said “I won’t blame you. You have never seen my dear friend Ned and also the conflicting report of her marriage with the Bolton’s could make anyone suspicious.” Then he turned back to the other guest and greeted “My Lords, My Lady.” He then gestured to the table where bread and meat has been placed. “Please be seated and accept our meat and bread at my table and be welcomed within my walls. I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the name of Old Gods” As soon as the words were out of Howland Reed, her companions visibly winced and she suddenly remembered the red wedding and his brother been invited under their roof and then betrayed. _Guest right don't mean much anymore_ She thought but didn’t voice out. She looked towards Howland Reed who looked at them with sympathy and he himself took a slice of bread and wine and had it in front of them to prove. And just like that the tension evaded from the rooms, they soon get into the plates not so gracefully, after their tiring journey from Twins. Lord Reed took the lords to show the accommodation while Lady Reed then escorted her personally to a chamber in the castle and soon arranged a hot bath for her and handmaidens to help her with. She wanted to protest saying she could do it all alone but with the days of traveling and the exhaustion, she accepted the handmaidens to help her in the bath but soon proved to be a bad decision she had made. The girls gasped horrified as they saw the crooked stitch in her stomach when she foolishly removed the cloths in front of them. She cursed aloud and asked them to either do their duty or runoff from the room. They immediately apologized and helped her into the tub and gently started massaging her shoulders and then her neck making her relax. It would be the first real bath she had since she fled Bravos and the stitches she had has torn because of exertion of fight and travel. The girls are right to be horrified. She needs to see a master anyway the news will spread in due time of that she is sure. There is no need to ask for secrecy for such trivial matters. She mused. The girls were really careful with her when they helped her to dress and she thanked them for the effort before they left. The sight of a comfortable feather bed made her feel suddenly drained out and instantly on the bed tucking inside the many furs, decides to make full advantage of the luxury. Who knows when she will be able to sleep comfortably again and closed her eyes thinking of seeking a master after taking a short nap. Only the knock-up on her doors woke her up and she realized that the short nap turned out to be a long slumber. Quickly wrapping a cloak around her nightdress, Arya attended the door and greeted Lady Reed and an old woman who smelled like herbs. So the girls did the job as she predicted.

“My lady, I hope you are well slept”

“Thank you, Lady Reed, and forgive me for oversleeping. “ Arya replied respectfully and then pointed out “And please call me Arya, my lady”

Lady Reed waved her hand dismissively “You haven’t slept too long and you need to rest whenever you can. Now that the winter is upon us, you need to be strong, little wolf” Lady Reed was a kind woman and in her eyes, one could see a sea of wisdom, like her husband Lord Reed. And somehow the way she addressed Arya as ‘little wolf’ a mix of feelings rushed into her soul like hot lava beneath the deepest layer of earth. Her father used to call her that when she is up to her so-called adventures. Even a few of their household too referred to her as the little wolf when she was the youngest. They still continued even after Bran and Rickon were born, she remembered how angry she felt when they still called her little. Those times, She would bare her teeth like a wolf and will shout at them that she is not little, which made them laugh at her amused. She blinked her tears and replied courteously “Of course, my lady”

Lady Reed nodded at the old woman and said “She is Elessa and has a very good knowledge of herbs and medicinal values. She is the best we have in our castle and I believe you are in need of her help, Arya” Arya couldn’t help but to smile at the way Lady Reed has put forward the suggestion.


End file.
